


Untitled: Omi and Ken

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi's tired. Ken's helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Omi and Ken

Omi was getting eyestrain again. Hazard of the job, but it seemed to be getting worse as he was getting older.

...he wasn't _that_ old, was he? He panicked for a moment.

Someone turned the light on behind him. "It hurts your eyes, typing in the dark all the time. You should be more careful."

"Yes, Ken-kun," he said, without turning around.

"Come on," Ken said, and settled a tray just past the computer-- he'd been trained not to get too close. The tray was loaded with tea and rice balls. "You need a break."

"I'm fine," he said, but he turned from the computer anyway.


End file.
